remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Little Planet
.]] The '''Little Planet' (リトルプラネット Ritoru Puranetto), also known as the Miracle Planet (奇跡の星 Kiseki no Hoshi), is a location that appears in the [https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. It is a planetoid with mystical properties that appears timely above Earth. In Sonic The Hedgehog CD, Little Planet hovers over Never Lake for approximately one month out of every year, and vanishes completely for the remaining eleven months. The satellite's whereabouts during the eleven month period is still unclear, but its sheer distance from Earth while visible may suggest that it is in an irregular orbit around the planet. Notable is that the Little Planet is home of the Time Stones, mystical gems with the power to control time. Through the use of Time Warp Plates, it is possible to travel to three distinct time periods on Little Planet - the present, the distant past, and an unspecified point in the future. Description Little Planet's geography bears a large resemblance to Earth itself; it sports many islands scattered here and there by a single large ocean, with the islands displaying visible mountains, a volcano, and valleys streaking across the surface. Little Planet is also normally covered with lush vegetation, such as trees and various flora. Unlike Earth, no anthropomorphic characters like Sonic reside permanently on Little Planet, but other small animals such as Flickies are believed to live on it. Game Appearances ''Sonic CD'' In Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Dr. Robotnik attempted to conquer Little Planet, utilizing Metal Sonic as his primary minion, To prevent Little Plant from escaping, the doctor connected the planetoid to a rock formation carved with his face by means of a massive chain. Then, by using Little Planet's bizarre chronology to invade the planet in the Past so that it would be under his control in the Future, Robotnik succeeded in creating his "Eggmanland utopia", turning Little Planet into a mechanized world that acted as Robotnik's new base. The grim future of Little Planet ruled by Robotnik was bleak and mostly in ruins though, with the Badniks around the regions broken down and deteriorating. Upon discovering Little Planet in its sorry state, Sonic set off to foil his nemesis's latest scheme. Through destroying Robotnik's robot teleporters in the past and/or collecting securing Little Planet's Time Stones, Sonic managed to liberate the planet from Robotnik, and institute a truly utopian "Good Future". After defeating Robotnik, Sonic rescued Amy Rose (who had been kidnapped whilst following Sonic on Little Planet) and landed back on Earth as Robotnik's fortress fell apart around him. Sonic then broke the chain linking the Little Planet to Sonic's world, allowing Little Planet to rise away from the planet's surface. Now a grassy utopia, Little Planet disappeared in a flash resembling Sonic's head, and sparkles dropped down onto the surface of Sonic's world, causing flowers to immediately grow. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4'' In Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II and Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal, Little Planet made its annual return to Earth. Seeking to retrieve Metal Sonic's body in Stardust Speedway, Dr. Eggman sent a drone to Little Planet and used it to rejuvenate Metal Sonic, whom Eggman then guided back from Little Planet to Eggman's base on Earth. Afterward, Eggman began plotting to build a new version of the Death Egg, named the Death Egg mk.II, around Little Planet. Similar to a Dyson sphere, this Death Egg was seemingly designed to absorb the energy of Little Planet; this was apparently the method which Eggman used to power his new space station. During their adventure to stop Eggman's scheme, Sonic and Tails could see Little Planet in the sky above Sylvania Castle Zone Act 3 and during their battle with the Egg Serpentleaf. When they confronted confronted Metal Sonic at White Park Zone however, they noticed that Eggman had already begun building the Death Egg mk.II around Little Planet. By the time, Sonic and Tails gave chase to Eggman and Metal Sonic after escaping the exploding Sky Fortress, the Death Egg mk.II had been completed, with Little Planet trapped inside it. After getting onboard the Death Egg mk.II though, Sonic and Tails destroyed Eggman's final contraption, thus triggering a chain reaction that shut down the Death Egg mk.II. However, the space station remained intact, with Little Planet left inside it. Following its natural cycle nonetheless, Little Planet departed Earth and disappear into space, taking the Death Egg mk.II around it, with it. ''Sonic Mania'' Little Planet appears in Sonic Mania as a major locale. Due to the interference of the Phantom Ruby, it reappeared in its mechanized form over Never Lake and in view of Angel Island, chained to the ground. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are transported to Stardust Speedway Zone following Eggman's defeat at Press Garden Zone, and later traverse Metallic Madness Zone. Eggman's latest operation, the Titanic Monarch, was also set up here. At the end of Sonic Mania, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles destroy the Titanic Monarch, and escape Little Planet with a rocket-powered go-kart. Landing on the outskirts of Never Lake, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles look onward as the Titanic Monarch goes up in flames. If the good ending is achieved, the Titanic Monarch is destroyed, and Sonic and the Phantom Ruby are sucked into an inter-dimensional wormhole while Tails and Knuckles escape Little Planet. On the outskirts of Never Lake, Tails and Knuckles look on towards Little Planet as the chain linking tying Little Planet to the earth shatters, and Little Planet disappears just as Sonic barely escapes the collapsing Egg Reverie Zone. ''Nintendo World'' The Little Planet appears in Nintendo World and above Never Lake on Mobius. Newtrogic High Zone is now located on the Little Planet. In crossover between Sonic and Kingdom Hearts, Little Planet returned to Earth with the Death Egg mk.II around it. With Kingdom Hearts summoned, Eggman induced a Chaos Control with two Chaos Emeralds to teleport the Death Egg mk.II to Kingdom Hearts at its center. Locations on the Little Planet *'Palmtree Panic', a lakeside palmtree resort with invisible standing blocks and vertical ramps. **'Present', a nice grassy plain with some hills and palmtrees. **'Bad Future', the lake and air are polluted, pipes are scattered all over and the trees are robotic. **'Good Future', almost exactly like the Present, but there are pink stars and is benevolently robotic towards the nature of the area. **'Past', very much like the Present, but with distinctive primitive vegetation and overall landscape. *'Collision Chaos', a pinball-themed stage with bumpers and spikes at every turn. **'Present', like Palmtree Panic at dawn, but with some mechanical objects such as pipes and a golden concealed sky. **'Bad Future', contains a dark sky, and several mechanical "enhancements." **'Good Future', much like the Present, but all mechanical objects are gone, the sky is visible, and there is more plantlife. **'Past', a large forest. *'Tidal Tempest', a subterranean underwater labyrinth filled with vacuum pipes. **'Present', old ruins in a watery cave. **'Bad Future', a rusty, broken sewage system. **'Good Future', a bio-mechanical greenhouse and aquatic ecosystem with various flora. **'Past', a prehistoric volcano. Strangely, it does not have any magma or lava. *'Quartz Quadrant', a mine-like cave with conveyor belts. **'Present', a gem-filled cave. **'Bad Future', an industrial city inside a gigantic cave. **'Good Future', a city with tall skyscrapers and the quartz intact. **'Past', set inside the cave (which has less gems), and next to a large peaceful lake. *'Wacky Workbench', a large mechanized factory featuring electrical conduits and an electrified floor. **'Present', a factory filled with strange-looking machinery and pipes. **'Bad Future', a dark, rusted, overworked and neglected factory. **'Good Future', a brightly designed factory, with safer technology and less hazards. **'Past', a construction site near a mountain. *'Stardust Speedway', an area containing a complex network of highways. **'Present', a city with golden highways, a glimmering skyline, and a giant Robotnik statue under construction. **'Bad Future', an industrialized, neglected city with polluted air, bleak storming crimson skyline, blue highways, and a finished Robotnik statue. **'Good Future', a carnival-like city with purple highways, ocean skyline, and a grand purple mansion in the distance. **'Past', a jungle filled with large vines and what appears to be some ancient buildings (along with a cathedral sealed with a dome). *'Metallic Madness', Robotnik's personal base, filled with mechanical contraptions. **'Present', a typical Robotnik Zone. Fully metallic and with tons of traps and robots. **'Bad Future', the base is rusty and falling apart. **'Good Future', a peaceful city with lots of plant life. **'Past', the base still under construction. *'Titanic Monarch Zone', another one of Dr. Eggman's bases. A city with a huge cathedral at the center. *'Newtrogic High Zone', an island from Knuckles' Chaotix. Appearances in Other Media ''Sonic the Comic'' In Sonic the Comic, the Miracle Planet appeared in the adaptation of Sonic CD, and then made recurring appearances throughout the series. It was consistently referred to as the Miracle Planet, save for a single mention in the backup Sonic's World story of [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Comic_Issue_25 Sonic the Comic #25] ("Prologue: Once Upon a Planet...") that some people know it as the Little Planet. In its first appearance, Robotnik cyber-formed the entire Miracle Planet to be used as a power source for Metallix, the Metal Sonic. Sonic managed to defeat Metallix and restore the planet to normal by using a Time Stone.[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Comic_Issue_24 Sonic the Comic #24] to #28, "The Sonic Terminator" Some time later, the Miracle Planet was taken over by the Brotherhood of Metallix. [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Comic_Issue_59 Sonic the Comic #59] to #62, "The Brotherhood of Metallix". It was again covered in machinery, this time making it appear like a giant Metallix head, and used as a staging ground for the Metallix's attempts to conquer Mobius. Their plans were thwarted by Sonic and Chaotix, [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Comic_Issue_67 Sonic the Comic #67] to #72, "The Return of Chaotix" and the Miracle Planet was subsequently returned to normal yet again. [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Comic_Issue_79 Sonic the Comic #79], "Return to the Miracle Planet" In this continuity, the Miracle Planet appears in the sky over Mobius for three days out of every month, rather than for one month a year as in Sonic CD. [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Comic_Issue_61 Sonic the Comic #61], "The Brotherhood of Metallix, Part 3" ''Archie Comics'' Little Planet also exist in Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comics. although the Little Planet hasn't been fully introduced, it has been hinted various times. As the Sonic Super Special Issue 3 featured prequel story for Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, What's What feature reveals the Little Planet's existing in Archie's comic continuity as it has been told to be closely kept as secret by citizens of Albion and Rob O' the Hedge himself. Trivia *The fact that the Bad Future of Stardust Speedway appears in games after Sonic the Hedgehog CD can be contributed to the fact that Little Planet does not follow standard rules of time. Category:Planets